runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Supply and Demand
(recommended) (recommended) |items= *A Meat pie *Wine *50 Steel bars *40,000 Coins |Kills= None }} Walkthrough Too begin the quest, talk to the builder south of Tokaji wasteland in The Shijou district. *Player: Hi, what's going on? *Eastern Builder: Ah, westerner! You're just the person I was looking for. *Player: Why? *Eastern Builder: See that wasteland? *Player: Yes. *Eastern Builder: Master Daitoku has hired me too build on it. *Player: Build what? *Eastern Builder: He didn't say! That's the problem. You got any ideas? *Player: I might have ... *Eastern Builder: Please hurry back! My men might walk away any minute now! Your great idea is to build a brand new Grand Exchange! But you'll need help so talk to Brugsen Bursen at the old Grand Exchange in Varrock. *Brugsen: Zzzzzzzzz... *Player: Brugsen? Brugsen! *Brugsen: Wha-? Oh it's you, player. *Player: I need some help. *Brugsen: Well, I can't think on an empty stomach. Bring me a freshly cooked meat pie and some home-made wine and I might be able too help you. By 'freshly cooked' and 'home-made', Brugsen means that you have too make the meat pie and wine yourself (requiring 20 and 35 cooking respectively). When you have done this, take the two food items back too Brugsen. *Player: Here you go. *Brugsen: Ooh, yum yum. *Player: Now will you help me? *Brugsen: Oh, yes of course. What was it that you wanted? *Player: I want too build a new Grand Exchange! *Brugsen: Well, I ... *Player: What? *Brugsen: That's a fantastic idea! What a wonderful thought! Such a marvelous ... Hang on, where are you going to build it? *Player: The Eastern Realms. *Brugsen: Ha ha ha! *Player: What's so funny? *Brugsen: The eastern lands are a myth. Nothing more, nothing less. *Player: They are not. *Brugsen: Are so! *Player: ARE NOT! *Brugsen: Fine then, prove it. Bring me an artefact from this 'east' of yours. Then I'll believe you. *Player: Alright, I will. Bring Brugsen any eastern object - this can be anything ranging from an uncooked koi fish to a dragon katana. Obviously, the easier/cheaper the item is to obtain, the easier the quest will be. You will keep the item that you bring. When you have it, take it back to Brugsen. *Brugsen: Well I never. *Player: I hate too say I told you so ... *Brugsen: Oh alright then, I'll come with you to the East. A cutscene will start as Brugsen and the player walk out of the Grand Exchange and the screen fades into black. Then the screen fades back into Brugsen and the player arriving in The Dokkus. Brugsen will now follow you as if he were another player. However he will wait in The Dokkus if you leave Tokaji by any means. Take him to see the Eastern Builder. *Eastern Builder: Ah, you're back. *Player: This is my friend, Brugsen Bursen. He wants to tell you about our idea. *Brugsen: Yes, well it all began when.. *<... some time later ...> *Brugsen: ... and that's how the Grand Exchange was built. *Eastern Builder: OK, so you want me too build a giant market?! *Brugsen: Yes. *Eastern Builder: Sounds alright too me. Better check it out with Master Daitoku first though. Now you need too take Brugsen too the Ko-Garan and speak too Master Daitoku. *Master Daitoku: Welcome, player. *Player: Master, I have news about the wasteland in The Shijou. *Master Daitoku: Have they not built on it yet? Those lazy builders. *Player: You didn't tell them what too build! *Master Daitoku: Ah, well I've been a little busy lately ... *Player: Never mind. This is Brugsen Bursen. He wants too tell you about our idea of what too build. *Brugsen: Well, sir, it all started when ... *<... much, much later ...> *Brugsen: And that's how I built the Grand Exchange, master. *Master Daitoku: Interesting idea. But 'Grand Exchange' is too western. We need an eastern name... I know, the Ko-Hanro! *Player: Great Market? *Brugsen: I like it. *Master Daitoku: Well then, player, go tell those lazy builders to get on with it! *Player: Yes master. Go back to The Shijou and talk to the Eastern Builder once more. *Player: Master Daitoku approves, begin construction! *Eastern Builder: We can't build on an empty stomach! *Player: What do you want? *Eastern Builder: Tea! We want tea! *Player: Alright, tea it is. I'll put the kettle on. *Eastern Builder: No, no, no. We want proper tea. Eastern tea! *Player: How do you make that? *Eastern Builder: Never mind. You get building supplies - we'll get the tea. *Player: What do you need? *Eastern Builder: Well, actually we've got most of the stuff. We'll need a blueprint, a safe for the money and some bankers. *Player: Brugsen, have you got a blueprint? *Brugsen: I could draw one... *Player: Good, I'll get some materials. For the safe you'll need to make or buy 50 steel bars. Take them to the Eastern Builder and he and his men will be able to build the safe. It will take several trips as the bars can't be noted. To hire the bankers talk to any banker in RuneScape. Talking to a banker and asking about the job will result in this conversation: *Player: Would you be interested in working at a brand new Grand Exchange? *Banker: Maybe. How much do you pay? *Player: Is 5000 gold enough? *Banker: I'm in. Alternatively, some bankers may say: Banker: Only 5000? Now way, I'm out. The bankers and clerks at the current Grand Exchange will always say no, as will the banker tutor in Lumbridge. Also, the bankers you hire must be humans. Apart from these, every other banker (one will, one won't etc...) you ask will accept your proposal. You need to hire 8 in total so that means asking 16 bankers overall. That means spending a total of 40000 gold. Once you have hired all the bankers, return to the Ko-Hanro. By the time you return with all you set out to get, the new building will be nearly finished. You must then wait, or do something else for half an hour (real-time) outside of The Shijou for the new GE to be finished. Simply logging out and in will not work, although you could just log out for half an hour. When you return, there will be banners up celebrating the new construction and Master Daitoku will also be there. Talk to him to continue: *Player: Is everything ready? *Master Daitoku: Yes, the Ko-Hanro will open when I cut this ribbon. *Player: Could Brugsen cut it sir? *Brugsen: No, the builders should cut it. *Eastern Builder: No way, player should do it. *Master Daitoku: Hang on, why don't we all cut it? *Player: Good idea, master. *Brugsen: Can't see why not. *Eastern Builder: Alright, 3... *Brugsen: 2... *Player: 1... A short cutscene happens where all 4 of you cut the ribbon and hordes of Eastern merchants rush in to start buying and selling items. *Master Daitoku: I now declare the Ko-Hanro open! *Player: Hurrah! *Brugsen: Thank you player. You've help expand my already booming business. *Player: It was my pleasure Brugsen. *Brugsen: I think you're entitled to some of the profits. Here, I'm sure I'll earn it back pretty quickly. *Player: Thanks. Congratulations! You now have access to the Ko-Hanro, or Great Market. It function exactly like the original Grand Exchange only it's in the East! Rewards *1 Quest Point *Access to the Ko-Hanro (another Grand Exchange) *50,000 gold coins Trivia *The rewards section said The builders have locked the spoilers inside the Ko-Hanro vault. We may have found a way inside by tomorrow on the day of the quests release. *When the quest was completed, the Adventurers' Log said: I helped turn a patch of wasteland into a thriving new business and made some serious money in the process. *If a player mined and then smelted their own steel bars, they would make a profit of 10,000 coins after this quest. If they bought the steel bars, they would loose around 60,000 coins. *The bankers statement of "I'm in" or "I'm out" is a reference to the international TV show Dragon's Den (also called The Shark Tank in the USA). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon%27s_Den